kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RedTagRaid/RTR's Harukaze farming for the broke TTK
As of 5/15 I recieve Harukaze with 14S 17A and 8 failures, starting bauxite 3300, ending bauxite 1716. This guide deals with the CTF route on easy and is meant to be short and concise since I don't want to be spending all night writing this so first lets look at exactly why E7 is so expensive and heavy on the bauxite. (This is also a work in progress, as I get more bauxite I can test more and it'll look prettier as time goes on) There is no completely bauxite free method. Blame Tanaka and his new mechanic. When you meet the AA formation you will lose bombers and your base will take bauxite as well. There is nothing we can do about it. Please refer to these replays to see everything in action. Please click their bottom right corner, then right click to copy image address and play it at this website. The first one is the AA formation which I got my Harukaze from, the second one is the Depot Hime formation. The route I'll be taking you on is A-D-H-L, A-F-J-L is also acceptable if you're afraid of D node. The first node we come to is A which has Light_Cruiser_Tsu-Class which is capable of doing AACI's. This ship alone will take out 10-25 of your bombers and the Wo class carriers create an AS+ standard of 168 (600 on final dance. ouch) D node, You will lose a good chunk of your bombers here even with AS+ due to the Seaplane_Tender_Princess possesing HA guns and the AS+ standard can be as high as 864 because you can still run into the Wo class kai flagships outside of last dance. at the worst you can expect to lose 40-50 bombers here even if you achieve AS+. H node really isn't that dangerous; a Zuki class destroyer can easily take out all the incoming bombers but the AS+ is 306 so you can expect maybe a few bombers to be lost here. L node has two Wo class and another Tsu in two formation. The As+ is 168 so expect most of your bombers losses to be attriubted to the Tsu's AACI. So another 10-25 bombers lost here. So before you even reach the boss node you can basically lose half of your bombers even with AS+. The boss node has an AA formation and that is the only one that will take out your planes. With a CV hime and an Airfield Hime accompaning the boss you have a ton of fighters to confront. The AS+ requirment is 489 which is flat out ridiculous for a boss that depends on bombers to defeat it. There will be enemy air raids in this map. You will always end up with two of them and as the entire mechanic is rng based expect a fluctuating loss of bauxite maybe reaching 100. I don't care what people say repairing those bases definitely costs bauxite. And then there is the new mechanic LBAS, if you aren't doing it properly you can waste around 300 bauxite or so when you meet the AA formation at the boss. With all of this combined its no wonder we lose 1k worth of bauxite per run. So the solution? Fuck bombers. If you're as poor as me in the bauxite department you literally have no choice but to forgo them. With the bombers in your fleet gone you need to start focusing on a way to achieve AS while having the remainder of your ships capable of taking out the boss and the prenodes on a map that is bomber dependent. Your goal is at least A rank at the boss, so it doesn't neccesarily mean taking out the boss itself. 2CA, 2CV, 2BB + 1CL, 2DD, 1CLT, 1FBB, 1CA is a good compromise of fire power and resources. If you trust your CVLs then you can use them instead for they are capable of performing the same function as the CV. In case you haven't noticed both of the boss node formations has two installations and two regular class ships so you are going to need a mixture of AP shells and Type 3's. With this in mind I loaded up two of my CA's with type 3 and 1 BB carrying AP and the other Type 3. The CVs MUST be mules with fighters no lower than Shiden Kai with max proffiency. Keep in mind Shiden Kai has crap range so if you are limited on Reppuus make sure you put your Shidens on your carriers for the Reppuus are more important on the LBAS which I will soon get to. Make sure you put the BB carrying the AP shell in the flagship position to give it the increase CI chance and use one with extra long range. Your escort fleet should consist of ABKM and a CLT for their opening salvos which are guaranteed to attack non-installations, 1DD with a WG and 1 Zuki class for AACI along the way (if you reallly can't handle those installations go ahead and put another firepower DD here with another WG) 1FBB for ap shell and firing range, and one CA for well night battle installation since the boss or the other installations are the ones most likely to survive. So over all your fleet should look like this. LBAS is probably the most important part of this guide since it does the most damage and also takes a lot of bauxite. This route takes 6 nodes, which means any plane that isn't at least 5 shouldn't be used on this map. In order to allow 5 range planes to target the boss, you must bring at least one 6 range per base. Once you are sure of your squandrons survivability in the AA formation (this can be checked by watching a replay to see each waves AS status), please rank up your planes to double chevron via the E5 A node spammation method. You are going to use all 3 of your bases on the boss node, go ahead and just give the map the resources it takes to recover your bases. Its not a lot and about 100 bauxite at most. 1st base MUST have nothing lower than 4 Reppuu in it. The AA formation will destroy all your weak fighters and bombing planes. This here is perhaps one of the most important points, you need to insure the following bombers survivabilty to keep your double chevrons. 2nd base 3 fighters and 1 bomber. Why not two? because you haven't wiped out enough fighters yet but you still want to try to take out something with this wave. The bomber should be preferably a Landbase bomber or Dive bomber with enough range. Only the Suisei model and its variants has enough range to participate in the boss node. So if you have Egusa's or 12A's then fantastic 3rd base should have 3 landbase bombers and 1 fighter. The AA formation packs a punch to your LBAS so keeping one fighter here helps insure you don't end up with an entire squadron wiped out. With all of this combined you should at the very least be able to cut down your bauxite consumption to a 5th of what it would be and still get A/S ranks 4/5 times. With barely any retreats mind you. For those who don't mind spending a little more Aerial support with 2 blue, 1 fighter, 1 radar can increase your chances of slaying the two installations in the AA formation. Category:Blog posts